Pasa el tiempo y aun Te Amo
by littleVampi
Summary: Oneshot... Ron traiciona a Hermione y ella llega a la casa de su enemigo... no me matan fans Ron Herm... please reviews


Este es el primer one-shot (o como se escriba) que escribo y es pero que les guste

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos son de Rowling y he cambiado un poco las cosas para la existencia de este fic

Este fic es desde el punto de vista de Hermione y sus pensamientos están en comillas '' y no me maten por escribir mal algunas cosas...

'Como es posible que me hayan hecho esto...'

Salio corriendo de la habitación en la que se encontraba su prometido con otra y lo peor es que esa otra era su mejor amiga, mientras unas inconscientes lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas.

'Pero esta es la ultima vez que voy a sufrir por ti...'

Salio de la casa, sin darse cuenta había cogido las llaves del auto y sin darse cuenta estaba en su auto a las afueras de la ciudad, al frente de una magnifica mansión. Ella no sabia como había llegado a tan hermoso lugar, lo que ella no sabia era que esa mansión era la de su peor enemigo. Con lentitud bajo del auto, como si fuera por inercia se dirigió a la mansión. La joven se sentó en las primeras gradas a pensar en lo que había sucedido, como había encontrado a su prometido, a su amor, con otra mujer y lo que más le dolía y aun no le cabía en la cabeza, era saber que esa mujer era su mejor amiga, una de las damas para su matrimonio…

'Con esas amigas ¿Quién necesita enemigos?' pensó con un tono irónico

El tiempo paso, no le importaba estar en un lugar que ni ella conocía, solo sabía que su corazón la había llevado hasta ese lugar

'Mi corazón' rió por dentro 'con la mala suerte que tienes' pensó refiriéndose a su él 'de seguro me trajiste al peor lugar del mundo'

Por su mente pasaron cada hecho, cada ocasión en la que había recibido una caricia de su prometido, de esa persona que tanto amo, que tanto le hizo reír, y que ahora la hacía sufrir, la hacia sentir que la vida no valía nada, que su alma era algo vació y sin sentido, y que su corazón se encontraba en un nudo del cual no podía librarse, las mismas lagrimas amargas cayeron con lentitud por su rostro, cada una quemaba su rostro y su alma, sentía que su cuerpo estaba desnudo ante el dolor, ante la muerte.

"¿Qué haces aquí _Sangre Sucia?" _le dijo atrás de ella una vos varonil, el cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció.

'No Él' rogaba a los cielos, en espera de un malentendido 'Cualquier lugar, cualquier persona menos él y menos su hogar' regreso a ver.

Un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, de cabello rubio que caía con delicadeza en su rostro, sus ojos grises denominaban, más que odio, dolor, su ropa era negra, Hermione pensó que lo hacía por que era su color preferido, pero que equivoca estaba, pensar eso, equivocar su actitud y darle esa mirada tan cruel y de odio, como años anteriores Draco lo hacía, Hermione debía admitir que esas miradas se habían perdido del rostro de Draco hace ya, mucho tiempo.

"Te preguntado algo" le dijo con algo de dureza Draco.

"No me digas que es tu casa, Draco" dijo con repugnancia Hermione.

"Pues te comunico que si" la vio fijamente "¿Qué haces en mi casa?

"Solo eh caído aquí sin darme cuenta, perdóname" y Hermione se levanto, subió a su auto y lo calentó para marcharse.

"¡Espera Grager!" Grito frente el auto, ella se detuvo para no lastimar al joven "Necesito que me digas algo.

"Dime que necesitas, Draco" dijo con dureza Hermione, no estaba de humor como para saber de alguien que la había tratado tan mal" dilo antes de que te atropelle.

"Solo baja del auto" Hermione lo miro con odio "y antes de que preguntes para que, solo digamos que es algo de mago a _sangre sucia._

"Ja, ja, ja" lo miro despectivamente, apago el auto y con lentitud volvió a bajar del auto "muy gracioso Draco ¿Por qué siempre eliges el momento menos inoportuno?

"Tal vez por que necesito saber que te sucede.

"¿Y tu para que deseas saber lo que me pasa?" dijo desconfiada la joven mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

"¿Sabias que el hecho de cruzarse de brazos lo hacen las personas que desean protegerse?

"Solo es de idiotas contestar una pregunta con otra y de estúpidos cambiar el tema" le dijo con dureza mientras se daba la vuelta para subir victoriosa a su auto

'Seria estúpido si intenta volver a hablarme' pensó Hermione 'Definitivamente este no es mi día'

Draco tomo la mano de Hermione e hizo con algo de dureza que ella se diera la vuelta, atrapándola con sus fuertes brazos, la joven comenzó a temblar mientras sentía como el cuerpo calido de Draco la acogía con dulcera.

"Tu no te vas asta que me digas que te sucede" le dijo al oído.

"¿Por qué no vas con tus padres a pedirles dinero y te compras algo bonito?" Intento soltarse "a ver si así me dejas de una ves en paz.

Draco desvió la mirada y con lentitud soltó los brazos de Hermione

"Mis padres murieron ayer" dijo pesadamente "es por eso que estoy solo en casa y con esta ropa, hoy fue el funeral.

Hermione lo miro con temor.

'Nunca pensé que ese hecho haría que Draco se pusiera tan mal.'

"Lo lamento Draco.

"no lo hagas" se sentó en las gradas, Hermione hizo lo mismo "ahora que sabes mi verdad, ¿puedo saber la tuya?

"Pues… es algo duro" Draco se levanto, extendió su mano, ella la tomo y se levanto.

"Pues entremos, ahí podrás decirme lo que te paso" Hermione asintió y ambos entraron.

La mansión se desenvolvía con elegancia, los colores de Slytherin reinaban el lugar, grandes fotografías de la familia se encontraban sobre la chimenea, Hermione palideció al ver los cuadros. Ni una risa. Ni una sonrisa. Ni amor. Como dolía ver un hogar así, Draco la llevo asta la cocina, en donde le invito a sentarse. El junto a ella.

"Ahora dime que te tiene tan dolida, con tanta tristeza

"¿Y como lo sabes?

"Por que siempre has sido una joven muy alegre, inteligente pero siempre de un humor maravilloso, contagioso la verdad

Hermione no dijo nada, no sabía que ese hombre la mirara más que a una enemiga, como una joven alegre

'Realmente nunca conocí al verdadero Draco' se dijo, mientras respiraba profundamente

"Pues, tal ves no lo sabías, yo me iba a casar con Ron y…

"¿Te IBÁS a casar? ¿Qué paso para que desistieras?

"Es algo duro, pero" respiro "encontré a Ron con Luna y" las lágrimas comenzaron a caer con lentitud en su rostro, Draco no pudo soportar verla así y la abrazo, dejando que reposara su rostro sobre su pecho

"Tranquila, él no era para ti" le apoyo

Flash Back

Hermione entraba a su casa con gran alegría, en dos semanas se casaría y con el hombre que la había cuidado y tratado de la mejor forma desde que eran unos niños, suspiro con emoción, todo sería perfecto, sus damas de honor serían sus mejores amigas y Harry sería el padrino, no podía creer que todo eso estuviera pasando, toda su vida se pintaba de un color rosa, entro con cautela a su habitación, donde ya, desde hace 6 meses, la compartía con Ron. Deseo darle una sorpresa y sin avisar se dirigió al interior, pero la sorpresa fue para ella al encontrar a su mejor amiga besando el pecho desnudo de su prometido, mientras el jugaba con sus cabellos rubios. Sintió como el mundo se caía ante sus pies y su corazón se derramaba ante la escena tan increíble que sus ojos veían, al parecer ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de su presencia

"Y cuando te cases ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?" pregunto la rubia

"Seguiremos viéndonos mi amor, como lo hemos desde hace muchos años

"Ron, ¡¡eres fabuloso!" grito la joven mientras caía sobre el cuerpo desnudo de Ron

"Lo soy solo contigo, mi amor.

Fin del Flash Back

Y Ahora se encontraba en la mansión de Draco, solos.

"Lo peor es que Luna es mi mejor amiga… y ella iba a ser mi madrina… nos íbamos a casar en dos semanas… y ahora… todo se fue… "se sostuvo de la camisa de Draco" todo esto se fue al demonio.

"Tranquila, no sufras por esa _comadreja, _él no vale ni una de tus lagrimas –hizo que ella levantara su rostro y con su dedo seco sus lagrimas y con delicadeza siguió el camino que habían tomado por el rostro de Hermione "nunca dejes que estas cosas te hagan daño, eres hermosa y fuerte, tu podrás llevar todo esto, Ron puede irse al diablo, pero tu no, tu debes luchar y continuar, lo mereces.

Hermione no podía creer las palabras de Draco, eran tan dulces, con tanta vida, con tanto ¿amor, con rapidaza quitó esa idea de su cabeza

'¿Cómo alguien como Draco se fijaría en ella?' pensó '¿Como alguien tan apuesto e inteligente se fijaría en una _sangre sucia_?

"Pero aun así duele" dijo escondiendo su rostro en los brazos de Draco" duele saber que no fui lo suficientemente buena para él y que por eso esta con Luna

"¿No será lo contrario?" Ella lo miro extrañada "¿No querrás decir que ÉL no fue lo suficiente bueno para ti? Se nota que no supo apreciar a alguien tan buena como tu.

"¿Pero que estas diciendo?" Hermione se separo de él con rapidez y lo observo fijamente

"Lo que has oído" le dijo con dulzura" él no supo valorar lo que tenía frente a si, no supo cuidar un tesoro como tú

"Draco" Hermione se levanto y lo miro fijamente, dio unos cuantos pasos atrás "esto no puede estar pasando" Draco se levanto y la miro de igual manera

"¿Y que debería estar pasando?"Dijo mientras atrapaba sus manos entre las de él" ¿deberíamos pelear? ¿No deberíamos estar juntos? ¿No deberíamos conversar? ¿No deberíamos consolarnos? ¿No deberíamos compartir un momento así de nuestras vidas?

"Pero tu me odias"dijo con temor Hermione, aun no asimilaba lo que le estaba sucediendo

'Primero Ron con Luna y ahora Draco conmigo' pensó temerosa '¿Acaso caí en un mundo paralelo? ¿Un mundo en donde puedo estar con alguien tan inteligente y maduro como Draco?' Hermione se detuvo al oír sus pensamientos Desde cuando sentía eso por Draco , la respuesta era fácil, desde que lo vio '¿Acaso soy masoquista?' se dijo al recordar cuantas cosas le hizo sufrir Draco.

Hermione no se daba cuenta que mientras pensaba en todo eso, Draco le había llevado a la sala, cuando Hermione reacciono se encontraba descansando sobre las piernas de Draco, mientras él pasaba su mano por su rizada cabellera

"¿Ya estas bien?"Pregunto en su oído con dulzura, Hermione levanto con lentitud su rostro para encontrarse con el de Draco

Sus respiraciones rozaban sus rostros, el color rojizo se hacía presente, el calor corporal aumentaba y sus pulmones respiraban con dificultad. Draco movió su rostro un poco, su respiración tocaba con delicadeza el rostro de Hermione mientras ella sentía un escalofrío rodearla desde las puntas de sus cabellos asta sus pies, ambos cerraron los ojos, como si hubieran esperado el momento correcto para entregarse uno al otro. Sus labios rozaron con delicadeza los del otro, como si por primera ves se entregaran al ser amado.

"Mi dulce _Sangre Sucia"_dijo en susurro Draco mientras atrapaba los labios de Hermione entre los suyos, paso sus brazos por la delgada cintura de la joven, mientras Hermione pasaba los suyos por la varonil espalda del hombre al que le daba sus labios. El tiempo paso con rapidez mientras llegaba el fin de ese inocente beso. Sus labios daban una dulce sonrisa mientras sus respiraciones se calmaban.

"¿_Sangre Sucia_?"Pregunto en un tono algo molesto Hermione pero era evidentemente era falso" ¿Por qué me dices así?

Draco tomo el mentón de ella y lo poso sobre el suyo, haciendo que cada gesto de sus labios rozaran los de Hermione.

"Por que eres MI _Sangre Sucia _"le contesto mientras atrapaba los labios de Hermione una ves más, pero esta ves ella no se conformaría con un simple beso, así que con un movimiento era ella la que había atrapado los labios de su ex enemigo, con delicadeza rozo con su lengua los labios de Draco pero él no se quedo atrás, y con fuerza entro en la boca de ella, dándole toda la pasión que había sentido desde que había cruzado una mirada con esa _Sangre Sucia… _su _Sangre Sucia, _Hermione se separo un poco de él y comenzó a reír dejando a un Draco MUY sorprendido "¿Qué sucede?

"Que nunca pensé besar a uno de mis más grandes Enemigos.

"Pues eso no es nada mi dulce _Sangre Sucia"_le dijo en un tono burlón.

Hermione comenzó a reír junto a él.

"Definitivamente –le dijo en su oído" eres mucho más sexy cuando te ríes.

"Nunca pensé que Hermione Granger fuera capaz de decirme algo tan coqueto a MÍ.

"Podría decirte más pero"desvió su mirada" creo que no es apropiado, solo somos conocidos.

"Pues Hermione, si para ganarme algo más de tus labios, te lo diré.

"¿Qué?

"Hermione, la verdad es que… "dejo que un leve sonrojo cruzara sus mejillas" la verdad yo te amo y desde hace mucho tiempo.

Hermione se quedo admirada y se levanto de las piernas de Draco (apuesto que algunos se olvidaron que se encontraba en las piernas de Draco ¿verdad?) y lo miro perpleja.

"Draco, yo… "Pero Draco le había hecho callar con uno de sus dedos.

"No es necesario que me digas nada, solo deseaba decirte lo que eh sentido desde hace mucho.

"La verdad es que yo te amo y desde que te vi"le dijo algo avergonzada Hermione.

Draco se le acerco con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y ambos se besaron, encontrando entre si algo que les faltaba… el verdadero amor y que desde hace años lo habían deseado.

(Y aquí las letras más hermosas de la lengua española:)

Fin

Notas de littleVampi y Sango900:

littleVampi: ¿Qué tal esta?

Sango900: pues la verdad me dolió ayudar en este fic TT a mi me gusta la pareja HermioneXRon… aunque admito que Draco es muy sexy cof cof perdón nnU ya me salí del tema

lV: pero esa pareja es la de la peli, me refiero a HermioneXRon, según mis predicciones.

S: TT igual, YO te ayude a hacer este fic, mejor dicho, yo escribí después de los primeros párrafos littleVampi la ve con algo de enojo claro que tu me sugeriste cosas y aprobabas lo que escribía… además ¡¡¡¡¡¡YO SOY ESCRITORA DE ANIMES!

lV: tú accediste un ángel encarno en la pequeña Vampi, solo un momento 

S: ¿Sabías que así das miedo?

lV: ¿Qué te pasa maldita estúpida? Y no hablemos lo que paso con David Daniel

S: se pone de rodillas no, Shh! Que puede leer YA SABES QUIEN y me mata, además que fue sin querer se levanta con una cara malvada Vampi? Recuerdas que Yo Tengo Magia? sonrisa malvada y puedo hacer MUCHAS cosas como por ejemplo VUDU

lV: No me importa y me duele todo mi pobre cuerpito, gracias a TI Y a ELY"CHAN, por estarme arrastrando por todo el centro comercial, al estar huyendo de las plásticas de SU COLE ¬¬

S: ¿con que no le tienes miedo al Vudu? saca un muñeco MUY parecido a Vampi vamos a ver si es verdad saca una aguja y le clava al muñeco en una mano ¬¬ y esto es por decir lo de David Daniel

lV: MALDITA HUEVONAAA! VETE AL DIABLO CON TUS PENDEJADAS, eso me dolió y sabes creo que para que Ely-chan (mi queridísima hermana mayor) haya querido esta a solas con DD (David Daniel) el tiene que besar bien Jijiji.

S: aun con el muñeco buscando a alguien ¿no hay nadie que censure el vocabulario de Vampi? ¬¬ y eso que es menor a mí! Además ¡¡¡prefiero ayudar a tu hermana! x lo menos ahí no me tratan tan mal ahí yo soy la explotadora nnU bueno, me fui otra ves del tema, mejor me voy a ver a MI Miroku (personaje del anime: Inu Yasha) (es ke soy escritora de ese anime y de Ranma ½)

lV: solo te digo que todo lo que aprendo en el colé lo traigo aquí '

S: en que tipo de colegio estas…

lV: en el que ya sabes…

S : upps me tengo que ir, ya es u poquito tarde ve en el reloj 1:46 AM 

lV: tienes razon, nos vemos mañana... Chau chau

S: Chauuuuuuuuu su voz se fue en con el viento de la fría noche, mientras salía corriendo 

lV: es mi idea o han tomado a mis fics como foros publicitarios… ¬¬

lV: me avisan si quieren que tenga una continuación y como ya es un poco tarde, solo cuando lo terminamos de escribir…

X: Y se despiden muy formalmente las señoritas…

lV: despide y señorita, por que Sanguito se tubo que ir ¬¬

X: como diga señorita.

Y se des pide muy formalmente la Señorita littleVampi

lV: Bechitos y abachitos si no entienden es: Besitos y abracitos Chau Chau…

6


End file.
